Life
by Klaine-4ever-99
Summary: Yet another Klaine story but it's a new story cuz I'm planning on making this one longer! :D Story's better than the summary. ;
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This idea randomly popped into my head and my brain started to do other things to the next chapter...Anyway, this first chapter is kinda short but the next one will be a little longer. I'm planning on making this story longer! :D YAY! Oh and this was partly inspired by Prom Queen! :)**

* * *

><p>The hallways were filled with students and chatter as Kurt and Blaine walked to lunch hand in hand, too lost in their own thoughts to notice Dave Karofsky and his buddy, Azimio, walking towards them, slushies in hand.<p>

They were torn out of their thoughts when cold slush slammed their faces. The other students stepped back and were shocked for a moment. They both gasped as Dave and Azimio laughed as they walked off. They ran to the bathroom to wash off their faces.

_  
>"How could we be so stupid? How could we not realize they were whispering and laughing and pointing and-and staring? All behind our backs."<p>

"Kurt, calm down. I mean, sure, they've always been pointing and laughing but..." Blaine lifted Kurt's head and gazed him in the eyes. "...nothing can break us, and what we have." Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms and they walked to the sink to wash off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what do you think? Re<strong>**view review review! Next chapter=drama and a mini cliffhanger! It probably won't bug you too much but...yeah! lol ;) REVIEW! thank u :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I'll just get on with the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Blaine asked as he walked over to his boyfriend, who was currently sitting on his bed studying.<p>

"Of course. What's up?" Kurt scooted over on his bed so that Blaine could join him.

"Um, remember when I got my first slushie facial?"

A small smile appeared on Kurt's face. "Yeah."

"And the conversation we had after?"

Kurt's smile got a little bigger. He nodded.

"Well, I was thinking...maybe you were right."

Kurt's happy expression became confused.

"When we first got in the bathroom, you kept saying-"

"Yeah, I remember." His smile faded. Kurt saw tears start to form in Blaine's eyes.

"Hey, Blaine, honey, it's OK." Kurt crawled over to Blaine to comfort him.

"I mean, we really were stupid, weren't we? Just, to think that...it was all over."

"Blaine, honey, I know. It's OK-"

"No, Kurt, it's not OK." Blaine suddenly became angry. "It's just like the Sadie Hawkins dance." He got up off the bed. "It's that damn dance all over again. This is just how it starts."

"Blaine-"

"Do you realize how much I've done for you?" He was practically yelling now. "I have transfered schools, only to be bullied and teased. Before I transfered, I saved your ass countless times. And not once did I ever get a thank you. It's two words, Kurt. 'Thank. You.' They never came out of your mouth. Never."

"Blaine, I-"

Blaine couldn't handle the pain and discomfort on Kurt's face. He stormed out of the room, mentally smacking himself.

Burt was helping Carole make dinner when he saw Blaine coming upstairs from Kurt and Finn's room. He thought he'd heard voices. "Hey, Blaine-" Blaine ran past him and out the door, slamming it behind him.

Burt and Carole shared a look and Burt jogged downstairs. "What the hell was that?" he asked Kurt.

"Nothing. Blaine and I just had a small fight."

Burt had a knowing look on his face. "I'll get Carole." he sighed.

When Kurt was sure everybody was out of earshot, he lay down on his bed and cried - hard.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I just thought it was a cliffhanger because we don't know what'll happen to Klaine. : Anyway, I'm not really too happy with the ending so let me know what you think so that is why you should REVIEW please and let me know what you think so far! Ok 2 things: 1. I realized while watching The Purple Piano Project (for the millionth time), that Kurt was wearing the same gray thingy that looks like the front of a pea coat when Blaine transfered as when they first met! :D! 2. OMG NEW SPOILERS: KLAINE AND SEBASTIAN SCENE OMK (oh my Klaine) I DIIIIIEEEDDDD! ok review please and thank you! Love you guys! Oh and a quick thank you to Dante Pierce; thanks for reviewing and tips! Wow I did not plan on this being this long so I'm gonna go now! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"It was terrible." Kurt was sitting on his bed, leaning against Carole, a few tissues surrounding them.

"I know, honey. It's different; it's your first fight. Just give it some time to settle in and talk to him during school tomorrow. Now, I have to go finish dinner before Finn gets home." She forced Kurt off of her and looked at him in the eyes, cupping his face. He gave a sad smile. "You know you can talk to me anytime, honey. Don't forget that."

She let go of Kurt's face and he wiped a few more tears from his eyes. "Thank you, Carole." They shared a hug before Carole went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Burt, honey? Can you call Finn to see if he'll be home for dinner? Or just what time?" Carole yelled from the kitchen. She had just put her homemade macaroni in the oven.<p>

"Sure. Where is he, by the way?" Burt asked as he joined his wife in the kitchen.

"Oh, he's been at Puck's since school got out today."

"Ok. Hey, how's Kurt holding up?"

"He's not liking it right now, but I told him to talk to Blaine about it tomorrow. We'll see where it goes from there. I'm sure they'll be fine though. Those two are in true love."

"Yes, that they are. I'll go call Finn." He smiled and kissed Carole's cheek before heading out of the kitchen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhh! I have something planned (though I'm not sure what yet...)! =D Anyway, OMG Glee <strong>_**TONIGHT!**_** SOOO EXCITED! I saw the Klaine and Sebastian scene! Protective Blaine is ****AWESOME!**** If you wanna see before tonight's episode, PM me! I updated my other story I Love You, too, so go check that out if you haven't already! So read and review all ****PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**** Look at that, I even used my manners for you guys! Haha ;) Thanks for reading! =D (I just realize I use way too many exclimation points in my A/Ns...Oh well! =D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN LIKE, FOREVER! lol yeah so I really don't have much to say (I know, shocker, right!) except that I think you guys will like this chapter and if you haven't heard the song featured in this story/chapter, you should! It's awesome and I was looking forever for the perfect song for this chapter and I finally found it! :D Enjoy!**

** ~~~o0o~~~**

The truth was, Finn wasn't at Puck's house-he was at Blaine's. They were currently seated on Blaine's bed.

"So, basically what you're saying is that you and Kurt had a fight and now you want me to help you sing a song as an apology to him?" Finn clarified.

"Finn, that's almost exactly what I just said..." Blaine now understood what Kurt was talking about when he said Finn could be ditzy and annoying.

"Just checking!" Finn defended. "So, did you have any songs in mind?"

"Yeah. So, um, I was up late last night trying to find the perfect song and I'm pretty sure this is it...'I'm Lost Without You' by Blink-182."

"Dude! I love that song!" Finn got up off the bed.

"Right...anyway, I just think it really captures what I want to say to Kurt. So, you'll help me?"

"Yeah, totally dude! Anything to keep Kurt- and you -happy," Finn said with a smile. His phone rang. "Oh, just a sec."

While Finn answered his phone, Blaine thought of ways he could..."serenade" Kurt. He could do what he did during "It's Not Unusual". No, this subject was too personal to do something public like that. Oh, maybe he could-

Blaine's thouhts were interrupted by Finn telling him that his dad said he should come home, since dinner was almost ready.

"Oh, of course," said Blaine. "I think I found out exactly how I wanna do this, so I'll text or call you later. Is that ok?"

"Sure! Talk to you later dude!" Finn left and Blaine lay back down on his bed.

_He says "dude" way too much..._

~~~The next day~~~

Kurt currently had a free period. But then again, so did Blaine. Where was he? He was usually at his locker by now...

Kurt was wandering through the halls when he passed the auditorium and heard...music...piano. The only people that practiced there was Glee club, and that obviously wasn't going on right now; there wasn't a play going on either.

He poked his head in the doors and saw Blaine sitting at the piano, playing. He began to sing.

_I swear that I can go on forever again._

_Please let me know that my one bad day will end._

_I will go down as your lover, your friend._

_Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin._

Drums started to pick up and for the first time, Kurt noticed Finn behind the drum set, playing.

_Are you afraid of being alone? 'Cause I am._

_I'm lost without you._

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight? 'Cause I am._

_I'm lost without you._

_Where are you now? I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming._

_And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this._

_Are you afraid of being alone? 'Cause I am._

_I'm lost without you._

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight? 'Cause I am._

_I'm lost without you._

Kurt was fully in the auditorium now; freely letting the tears streak his face as he realized this was for him. Blaine did all this for _him._ He noticed Puck join Finn in the corner with an electric guitar, playing.

~~~Blaine's POV~~~

I partly kept my brain focused on the piano, and partly on Kurt, who had walked into the auditorium, and let the tears stream down his face. His smile started to grow. This was perfect. _He_ was, no, _is_ perfect.

_Are you afraid of being alone? 'Cause I am._

_I'm lost without you._

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight? 'Cause I am._

_I'm lost without you._

Blaine kept repeating the chorus until the song ended, keeping his eyes on Kurt the whole time. He couldn't figure out how he could have been so selfish, so...horrible. That's it, he was horrible to Kurt.

The song ended but neither of them could say anything.

"Let's go," Puck whispered to Finn, and they left for their lunch.

Blaine and Kurt were so distracted by each other that they had forgotten that Puck and Finn were even there, let alone that they left.

Kurt finally composed himself enough to walk over to Blaine, as Blaine did the same. They met in the middle of an isle.

Kurt was suddenly cut from beginning to say anything to Blaine, considering he was attacked with a hug by Blaine. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Blaine began. "I promise to never ever, _ever_ do _anything_ like that _ever_ again. I was stupid and selfish and wrong and I was just horrible to you, Kurt. I am so sorry and I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone in this whole entire world."

They pulled apart and Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eyes. "I love you too. And sure, you might have gone a little too far with your...'speech'..." Blaine nodded. "...but I get where you're coming from. This is a two-sided relationship, I shouldn't be so dependant on you all the time...and I forgive you more than I've ever forgiven anything or anyone in this whole entire world," he mimicked.

Their lips crashed together and they both smiled into the kiss. There was finally nothing to dwell on or to be miserable over. It was all over. Life was good again.

**~~~o0o~~~**

**AWWWW! lol Ok so I actually do have some things to say now :). 1. OMG SOMEBODY PLZ PM ME ABOUT "I KISSED A GIRL"! 2. In my opinion, Glee wasn't on last week and they didn't have a Thanksgiving episode because they're trying to keep it as realistic as possible and you can't film a high school because all the kids are on Thanksgiving break, and they would just be filming them at their houses, which apparentley didn't wanna do...in opinion. :) 3. Thank all of you SOOO much for favoriting/alerting/reviewing. It all means SOOO much to me! :D And lastly, 4. Happy (belated ;D) Thanksgiving to my readers who celebrate it! :D Review and PLZ listen to this song! :D Love to all and a virtual hug: ALL: 333333 ((((((((((ALL))))))))))**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI OMG SORRY IT'S BEEN SOOOOOOOOOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED! Now that we have that out of the way, I'm pretty anxious to put this up, so I'll just get on with it. :)**

* * *

><p>The choir room was filled with chatter as Mr. Schuester walked through the doorway. Everybody quieted down when he began to speak. "Ok, Blaine and Kurt actually have something prepared for us, so I'm just going to let them have the floor."<p>

Mr. Schue stepped away to lean on the piano while Kurt and Blaine spoke.

"Um, well," Blaine started out, "as some of you know, Kurt and I have been having...issues," he paused as most people looked at each other with worry and confusion. "...but, we did make up, and we wanted to...share a milestone in our relationship with you guys."

Blaine gestured to Kurt for him to say something, "Oh! Um, I guess I just wanted to say that..." he looked Blaine directly in the eyes, "...I'm really lucky to have you...and sometimes, I feel like you could do better than me..."

Blaine was instantly by Kurt's side, holding his hands. "I could never do better than you..." followed by an awkward cough after a few moments. Both boys blushed and nodded to the band to start playing.

**When I look into your eyes, it's like I'm watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise; so much they hold...**

**And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are.**

**_How old is your soul?_**

**I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm givin' you all my love, I'm still looking up...**

_**And when you're needin' your space to do some navigatin', I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find.**_

_'Cause even the stars, they burn, some of them even fall to the Earth. We got a lot to learn._

_**God knows we're worth it.**_

_No, I won't give up._

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make...**_

_**Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools, the gifts God gave. We got a lot at stake...**_

_**And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work. We didn't break, we didn't burn.**_

_**We had to learn**_

_**how to bend,**_

_**without the world**_

_**cavin' in.**_

_**I had to learn**_

_**what I got,**_

_**and what I'm not,**_

_**and who I am...**_

_**I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm givin' you all my love, I'm still looking up...**_

_**So easy is our life, what's mine is yours and yours, mine. Hardly do we ever fight, we'd rather be kind.**_

_**I won't give up on us, even if the skies get dark. I'm healin' this broken heart...**_

**And I know I'm worth it!**

_**I**** won't give up...**_

_on us, _  
><strong>No I'm not, givin' up...<strong>

_God knows I'm tough..._  
><strong>I am tough.<strong>

_I am loved..._  
><strong>I am loved.<strong>

_We got a lot to learn..._  
><strong>We got a lot...<strong>

_God knows we're worth it... _  
><strong>We are loved, God knows we're worth it...<strong>

_No, I won't give up on us..._  
><strong>No, I'm not, givin' up...<strong>

_God knows I'm tough enough..._  
><strong>I am tough.<strong>

_We got a lot to learn...  
><em>**I am loved, we got a lot, we are loved.**

_And we're..._

_**And we're worth it.**_

_**No, I won't give up...**_

_**No, I won't give up...**_

They stared into each other's eyes, forgetting anyone else was in the room. The moment was perfect. The song was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>He's perfect<em>

* * *

><p><em>He's perfect<em>

* * *

><p>They were drawn out of their gaze by a standing ovation from the group. They both bowed and headed back to their seats, hand in hand.<p>

Mr. Schue took their place. "Wow, Kurt, Blaine, that was...fantastic! _So_ much passion behind that performance! Which is what I wanted to talk about today, with Regionals coming up..."

Kurt and Blaine turned to each other.

"I love you," Blaine smiled and said quietly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Well I guess that's the end? I think I'm ending it here unless you guys send some idea in or I get an idea! It's been fun writing this! Oh and for the lyrics: Blaine was in bold, Kurt was in<strong> _italic_,** and when they both sang, it was _bold and italic_. :) Also thank u for all the wonderful reviews...even tho there's not a lot, they still mean SOOOO much to me! **

**I'm also putting another story up soon: Smitten :D (without the smiley ;))**

***Update: I know that Kurt doesn't believe in God butI really wanted to use this song anyway. I was unsure about it but I hope it's not a problem!***


End file.
